Die Gossenguffler
Allgemeine Informationen Was ist das denn für ein Name? "Guffeln" ist Plattdeutsch und bedeutet soviel wie: "lachen, kichern". Über diesen obszönen Namen lässt sich wohl streiten, doch unterstreicht er den Aspekt des Spaßhabens unserer Gemeinschaft nurnoch mehr, und mit genauerem Nachdenken ist auch das Wort "guffeln" von einem Hauch RP-besetzt. In Kombination mit dem Standort der Gilde, in den schummrigen Plätzen der Hauptstädte (Mördergasse und Schneidereikeller Silbermonds, Kanäle Unterstadts, ..., ...) , und einigen anderen Gründen, erwieß sich der Name als recht passend. Unsere Ziele. Wir versuchen eine große Gemeinschaft aus Rp-lerisch veranlagten Spielern zu erschaffen um dann oftmals Rp-Events angehen zu lassen, und die Geschichte der Gossenguffler somit stets voran zu treiben, auf dass diese niemals enden wird. Werdet ihr uns unterstützen den Club auszurotten und die Vergeltung zu üben? Für die Aufträge werden Rp-Addons benötigt. Weiter unten findet ihr den Punkt: Bezahlung der Mitglieder. Dort steht, dass man sich Gold verdienen kann, indem man Aufträge erfüllt. Für diese Aufträge wird das Rp-Addon: GHI (Gryphonheart_Items) benötigt. Wie gesagt, nur die Personen, welche auch die Aufträge machen wollen, brauchen dieses Addon. Die Allianz Auf Seiten der Allianz ist die Eröffnung der Gilde ebenfalls geplant, jedoch wollten wir uns erstmal stützen und ein Fundament auf der Hordenseite errichten, bevor wir geschichtlich zu der Allianz gehen und diese mit einweihen. Der Club ist ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner und seine Präsenz wächst stätig, jeder mögliche Verbündete muss gegen ihn aufgebracht werden. Was sind die Gossenguffler? Eine Vereinigung aus Mitgliedern, welche sich gegen den Club zusammenschließen.... Sie arbeiten größtenteils alleine und streben gemeinsam dem Untergang des Clubs engegen... Der Club ist die Elite des Syndikats und der Fokus der Gossenguffler... Die Gemeinschaft wird sich hoffentlich gut aufbauen, damit man gemeinsam Events angehen kann, um die Geschichte der Gossenguffler weiter zu schreiben... Bei Anfrage mehr... Die Geschichte Die Grundgeschichte Prolog "Bitte .. geht nicht! ... Ich liebe euch! Bitte! .." "... Ich ... liebe ...eu.... " Alles fing damit an, dass die Liebe vom Boss getötet wurde. Eine Vereinigung aus Dieben und Schurken welche sich schlicht "Der Club" nannte, hatte den Mord begangen. Der Boss schwur eine ewige Blutrache bis alle Angehörigen des Clubs getöten wären, doch war der Feind zu mächtig und er benötigte Unterstützung, doch fand er keine. Er suchte in allen Dörfern und sogar unter Tarnung in denen der Menschen und Zwerge. Kein Erfolg. Nach einem Jahr war er wieder in Silbermond angekommen und fiel dort in die Unterschicht, da er kein Heim, kein Gold und keine vertrauenswürdigen Bekannten hatte, lebte er nun in der Mördergasse. Dort erblickte er armseelige Bettler und amateurhafte Diebe, so wollte er nicht enden und deswegen animierten diese erbärmlichen Kreaturen den Boss dazu nicht die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Er knüpfte Kontakte zu Informanten und arbeitete sich voran, jedoch benötigte er noch welche, die ihn unterstützen würden, aber dies würde sich schon ergeben. .... Die Zeit wird es zeigen. .... Der Weg zur Freiheit Das Sonnenlicht wurde von den Blättern des Baumes gespalten und viel durch einzelne Lücken auf den Boden. Shahondino lag in dem Schatten des Baumes und entspannte sich auf dem Rasen neben dem Falkenplatz. Die Waisenhausgruppe machte gerade eine Pause, sie waren heute dabei den westlichen Teil Silbermonds zu durchschreiten, welchen sie so selten zu Gesicht bekamen, denn das Waisenhaus stand im östlichen Teil Silbermonds, in dem all der Trubel seinen Alltag nahm. Shahondino blickte sich um und sah in einer Ecke neben dem Gasthaus eine vermummte Elfe die sich mit einem anderen Elfen unterhielt. Als hätte sie seinen Blick gespürt schaute die Vermummte ihn plötzlich aus stechend leuchtenden Augen an, er blickte herrausfordernd zurück und sie wendete den Blick wieder ihrem eigentlichen Gesprächspartner zu. Der Ausflug tat der gesamten Gruppe gut, bis ... plötzlich wurde es kalt und der Himmel überzog sich mit Wolken, dunklen Wolken. doch irgendetwas stimmte daran nicht. Es fühlte sich ... böse an. Shahondino stütze sich auf seine Arme und blickte auf die südliche Mauer Silbermonds. Die Wachen waren in Aufruhr und liefen wild herum. In den nächsten Augenblicken geschahen einige Dinge die keiner wirklich verstand. Zuerst erhoben sich graue, fledermausartige Geschöpfe über den Mauern und warfen mit leuchtenden Blitzen nach allem, was nicht unter dem Banner ihresgleichen wandelte. Die Gestalten auf den Mauern wurden von ihnen gekrallt und aus seinem Blickfeld hinaus auf die andere Seite der Mauer geworfen. Waldläufer besetzten an ihrer Stelle das Mauerstück und schossen auf die Kreaturen. Dann lenkte das dumpfe Geräusch eines Aufpralls seine Aufmerksamkeit einige Schritt nach unten zum riesigen, imposanten Tor des Falkenplatzes. Imposant war es solange, bis es in tausend Splitter zerfetzte und einige Nahestehenden von der Wucht der Holzteile zurückgeworfen wurden. Eine Horde von grausigen Geschöpfen stürmte auf den Hof und tötete die noch am Boden liegenden Opfer der Holzsplitter. Die Monster rissen ihnen Gliedmaßen ab und fraßen sie teilweise auf. Die Elfen waren von diesem Anblick so schockiert, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnten und einfach nur dastanden. Shahondino brach diese Starre und rannte gen Norden, dabei riss er andere Mitglieder der Waisengruppe aus ihrem Schock. Die Führerin der Gruppe eielte mit ihnen zum Gasthaus, ein fataler Fehler, denn obwohl das Gasthaus der einzige Weg zur anderen Seite Silbermonds war, befand es sich am Hof des Falkenplatzes welcher nun überrannt wurde. Shahondino blieb am Baum stehen und warf einen Blick zu der flüchtenden Waisengruppe. Sie hatten es unter Schutz der Wachen ins Gasthaus geschafft, aber selbst dort waren sie noch nicht sicher .... Shahondino sah wie eine Kreatur, die aussah als wäre sie aus Fleischfetzen zusammengenäht, eine mit Metallhaken besetzte Kette in den Eingang des Gebäudes schleuderte und gierig seinen Fang heranzog. Die Aufseherin der Waisenhausgruppe schrie als sie aufgespießt über den Platz in den Tod gezerrt wurde. Was dort mit ihr geschah konnte er nicht mehr ausmachen denn nun hatten die fürchterlichen Schrecken den gesamten Hof erstürmt und breiteten sich aus ... genau auf ihn zu. Die grauenhaften Horrorkreaturen waren weitaus schneller als er und Shahondino würde es nicht bis zum Nordtor schaffen. Der Elf blickte zum gewundenen Stamm des Baumes und begann sich an ihm emporzuziehen, mit der Hoffnung, die Dinger da hinten könnten nicht klettern. Es war die einzige Chance hier heraus zu kommen, denn ein Ast reichte genau an die Ostmauer und er müsste nurnoch einen kleinen Sprung wagen, falls er bis dorthin kommen würde, denn diese geflügelten, steinfarbenen Kreaturen flogen nun auf ihn zu. .... Splitter flogen durch die Gegend und sie wurde von ihren Beinen gerissen. Aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten war sie bereits wieder in der Hocke als eine Armee von Kreaturen auf den Platz stürmte, die den Atem der Fäulniss mit sich trugen. Sie nutze ihre hockende Position als Beschleunigung um einen Sprint ins Gasthaus zu starten. Kurz bevor sie eintrat blickte sie zu der Gruppe des jungen Elfen welcher sie eben beobachtet hatte. Er hatte etwas ansich was ihr gefiel. Der blaue Vorhang verschleierte kurz ihr Sehvermögen, als sie in das Gasthaus stürmte und an den verwirrten Personen vorbei, zur Tür auf die Straße zwischen den beiden Teilen Silbermonds eielte. Die Tür sprang aus ihren Angeln und hätte sie fast getroffen, doch sie wich geschmeidig aus und rammte in der gleichen Bewegung dem hereinspringenden Ghul ihren Dolch in den Kopf. Sie ließ den Dolch in seiner Stirn stecken, rannte zur nächstgelegenen Wand und sprang auf diese zu, dabei stemmte sie ihren rechten Fuß in die Fuge eines Mosaiks und katapultierte sich noch ein letztes Stück weiter nach oben. Ihre Hände ergriffen das Geländer des Obergeschosses und sie zog sich daran empor. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn nun füllte sich das Untergeschoss mit einer Unzahl von Untoten, welche die gerade hereinlaufenden Waisenkinder herzlichst empfingen. Sie lief zum rot verzierten Fenster über der Tür zur Mittelstraße und blickte auf einen Torbogen, der sich zur anderen Seite der Stadt beugte. Die Elfe ging ein paar Schritte zurück, zog ihre Kaputze tiefer ins Gesicht und rannte mit einem neu gezogenen Dolch in der Hand auf das Fenster zu. Als die Klinge das Fenster durchstach wurde eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst und mit ihrem Körpergewicht schob sie die Scherben im Sprung auseinander, welche auf das erschreckende Bildniss unter ihren Füßen flielen. Noch erschreckender war jedoch die gigantische Kreatur zu ihrer Rechten die nun ein Trümmerteil aufhob, welches wohl von der Mauer stammt und es auf den Torbogen zu ihren Füßen warf, es nahm dabei keine Rücksicht auf die Armee der Geißel, die unter ihr die gesamte Straße ausfüllte. ... Sie rannte ... Eine rostige Kette schlug an dem Fensterrahmen ein, in dem sie vor einem Herzschlag noch gestanden hatte. Sie bildete nun eine Barriere für mögliche Flüchtlinge aus dem Gasthaus. Ein Schatten umfing sie, welcher von einem krachendem Geräusch begleitet wurde. Die Elfe spürte einen Druck auf ihren Kopf und stolperte ... Shahondino blickte gen Süden, er hatte es auf die Stadtmauer geschafft, nur damit er nun den Spalt zur Hölle unter sich erblickte, denn die einstige Prachtstraße Silbermonds war nun mit einer riesigen Armee des Horrors gefüllt, welche versuchte in den östlichen Teil Silbermonds einzudringen. Doch dies war noch lange nicht die Krönung des Unheils, eine titanische Kreatur deren Kopf bis an die Mauerzinnen heranreichte warf ein Objekt in seine Richtung. Er sah die vermummte Elfe, welche zuvor noch auf dem Falkenplatz gestanden hatte. Sie rannte über einen Torbogen und brach gerade rechtzeitig durch das gegenüberliegende Fenster, als das geworfene Objekt des Riesen den Torbogen zerstrümmerte. Shahondino rannte nach Norden, zur nächstgelegenen Brücke, welche auf die noch sichere andere Seite Silbermonds führte. Ein helles Leuchten erfüllte den Rand seines Sichtfeldes und instinktiv stürzte der Elf zu Boden. Der Kugelblitz schlug vor ihm ein und er bemerkte den fliegenden Schrecken hinter sich, welcher ihn gerade krallen wollte, als ein Pfeil den Hals des Schreckens durchschlug und das Geschöpf zu Boden fallen ließ. Seine Retterin war eine Waldläuferin. "Schnell renn zur Brücke, noch ist sie da, aber ich weiß nicht wann dieses Konstrukt da vorne wieder etwas wirft, Los! Beeil dich, ich geb dir Deckung!". Shahondino zögerte nicht und eielte zur Brücke. Er hatte sie gerade zur Hälfte überschritten als ein schmerzender Laut ihn auf die Knie zwang. ... Ein Schrei, schriller als alles was er zuvor gehört hatte. Die Waldläufer hielten sich die Ohren zu und wurden zur leichten Beute der fliegenden Geschöpfe. Einer stürzte über die Zinnen und verschwand im Getümmel. Der Schrei ließ nach und Shahondino taumelte benommen auf die andere Seite. Er betrat den nächstgelegenen Turm und verschwand in seinem Inneren. Hinter sich hörte er die Geräusche des Todes. .... Als die Elfe den Basar betrat kamen ihr einige Wachen entgegen und sie erblickte ein Regiment des Militärs von Silbermond, welches sich vor dem großen Tor zur Hölle sammelte. Einige Elfen in kunstvollen Roben waren unter ihnen und wirkten einen Zauber auf das Tor zur ehemaligen Prachtstraße, offenbar hielt es dem Ansturm der Kreaturen auf der anderen Seite dadurch stand. "Die westliche Hälfte Silbermonds ist übernommen!", sprach die Elfe zu den vorbeirennenden Wachen. Die Truppe beachtete sie nicht weiter. Leicht gereizt von der Ignoranz der Wachen lief sie zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Basars, um in die Mördergasse zu gelangen, womöglich wäre es dort viel sicherer als hier. .... "Die Geißel ist gekommen!". ''Ein Anwohner Silbermonds rannte wild umher und stieß mit ihm zusammen."''Die Untoten werden uns vernichten!". Der verschreckte Einwohner rannte davon und verbreitete die offensichtlichen Tatsachen. Shahondino erblickte diese vermummte Elfe vom Falkenplatz erneut, als sie gerade durch den großen Torbogen ins Stadtinnere lief. Er beschloss ihr soweit zu folgen wie er konnte, denn es schien als hätte sie eine Ahnung auf welchen Weg man sich retten könnte. ... Alras'aman, Nethermantenmeister, bereitete seine Gelehrten auf den Kampf vor. "Meister, wie werden wir vorgehen ?"... "Die Geißel ist anfällig gegenüber Flammen, ihr kennt eure Fähigkeiten und Zauber.... nutzt sie, denn es könnte sein das dies eure letzte Gelegenheit dazu ist." Wie um die Aussage des Nethermantenmeisters zu unterstreichen wurde der unterirdische Raum von einem Beben heimgesucht und der Boden vor ihm platzte auf. Die Platten des Steinbodens wölbten sich auseinander und das kostbare Mosaik zerbrach als sich einige Ghule mit ihren Klauen aus dem Loch emporzogen um sich auf das nächst beste Opfer zu stürzen, welches völlig überrascht zu Boden ging. Die Lehrlinge woben einen Feuerbrand um die Eindringlinge zu Asche zu verarbeiten. Der Kampf spielte immer mehr in die Hände der Nethermanten bis ein weiteres Loch hinter dem Altar aufbrach und den Nethermantenmeister kurzfristig aus dem Kampf ausschloss. Immer mehr Untote krochen aus dem Loch und drängten die unerfahrenen Schüler zurück, doch diese gaben sich nicht so leicht geschlagen und verbanden ihre Gedanken unter der Führung ihres nun wieder konzentrierten Meisters miteinander um ein alles-verschlingendes Höllenfeuer herauf zu beschwören, doch wurde das Wirken kurz vor der Vollendung unterbrochen, als immer mehr Schüler dahingerissen wurden, doch der Nethermantenmeister zog die Lebensenergie aus seinen sterbenden Schülern und vollendete den begonnenen Zauber. ... Die Hölle breitete sich in dem Raum aus und verschlang all seine Insassen. .... Ein Beben riss sie von den Beinen, begleitet von einer Flammenfontäne, die aus den Nethermantenunterkünften unmittelbar neben ihr schoss. Instinktiv nahm sie die Arme vor das Gesicht und spürte die Hitze auf der Kleidung. Kleine Flämmchen loderten gierig an ihr, welche sie auf dem Boden rollend erstickte. Ein unheilvolles Ächzen brachte sie dazu lieber schnell aufzustehen und weiter zu laufen. Ein Regiment von Silbermonds königlichen Wachen sammelte sich am Durchgang zum Platz und ließ sie passieren. ... Dunkle Gestalten sprangen aus dem Nethermantenhort heraus und attakierten die Wachen, nur einige von ihnen verbreiteten sich in Richtung Süden. .... Er hatte sie verloren und eine Explosion in einiger Entfernung kündigte von Chaos. Doch was noch viel schlimmer war, er sah keine Elfen. Die gesamte Straße war leer, oder vielleicht doch nicht? Shahondino erblickte eine Gestalt, die in einiger Entfernung zu ihm auf einer Anhöhe stand und ihn betrachtete. Es war zu dunkel an diesem Ort um die Gestalt indentifizieren zu können, er vermutete, dass er nun in der Mördergasse Silbermonds war. Dieser Ort wurde von den Gruppen des Waisenhauses gemeidet, da hier eigentlich die Diebe und Halsabschneider der Stadt ihr Unwesen trieben. Doch nun sah er nur die einzelne Gestalt welche sich gerade daran machte einen Weg zu ihm herunter zu finden. Shahondino ging weiter in die Gasse ... Ein gurgelndes Geräusch erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Der Laut kam von irgendwo hinter ihm, er drehte sich um und blickte auf einen grässlichen Humanoiden. Es war ein von Schleim überzogener Blutelf an dem eine Art von Pilz wucherte, welcher ständig grüne Wolken ausstoß. Der kränkliche Elf beschleunigte sein Tempo und eielte gierig sabbernd auf ihn zu. Shahondino wich einige Schritt zurück ehe ein Knacken seinen Kopf herumfahren ließ. Die geheimnissvolle Gestalt ist soeben von der Anhöhe gefallen und rappelte sich gerade auf. Etwas berührte ihn am Rücken. Der Elf hielt den Atem an, drehte sich und schlug auf den Gegner ein, welcher jedoch nur der Vorhang des Gasthauses war. Erleichtert atmete Shahondino aus. "Wrääääääääh!". Ahnend woher der vorfreudige Ausruf kam, rannte er durch den Vorhang ins Gasthaus. Der Untote stolperte wenige Sekunden später in den Eingang und hielt nach seiner Beute ausschau. Shahondino lief durch das ebenfalls verlassene Gebäude zum nächstbesten Ausgang, er hoffte zumindest dass es einer war. Der junge Elf rannte durch den Gang und kollidierte mit einem golden schimmernden Kraftfeld. "Lasst mich hindurch!", schrie er auf den wirkenden Zauberer auf der anderen Seite der Barriere. "Meister, Ihr müsst ihn hindurch lassen". "Schweigt!", rief der Blutritter welcher wohl das Kommando hatte. "Wer weiß ob er nicht schon infiziert ist? Das Schild bleibt erhalten!". ''Wehmütig blickte der rangniedere Ritter zu dem Volksangehörigen im Gasthaus, welcher nun aus seinem Blickfeld entschwand. "''Lasst keinen Hindurch und versiegelt den Durchgang zum Sonnenhof!". ''Die Blutritter vor dem Sonnenzornturm versammelten sich hinter dem kämpfenden Regiment der Wache und begannen ihren Schildzauber auf den Torbogen zu wirken. Ein helles Leuchten entstand. Erst nur sehr schwach, doch nun leuchtete es ganz deutlich in einem goldenen Farbton. "''Gute Arbeit, Haltet es Aufrecht bis die Verstärkung eintrifft." Shahondino rannte den Gang zurück ins Gasthaus. Der Untote durchstöberte gerade den Inhalt einiger Kisten als er in den Raum trat. Augenblicklich nahm ein anderer, umherstehender Ghul, die Verfolgung auf. Der junge Elf flüchtete ins Obergeschoss und versteckte sich hinter einem Bücherregal. Der Geißelangehörige betrat das Obergeschoss und schnüffelte herum. Röchelnde Geräusche kamen aus seiner Kehle als er sich langsam dem Bücherregal näherte. Shahondino spannte sich an. Der Ghul stieß einen quieckenden Laut aus als er von dem Regal begraben wurde. Ein übler Gestank belagerte Shahondinos Nase, als sich die Eingeweide des Untoten über den flauschigen Teppich ausbreiteten. Augenblicklich bildete sich eine Idee in dem Kopf des jungen Elfen. Er betrachtete die Mimik des Ghuls und rieb sich mit dessen Säften ein. Einen Teil des Darms wickelte er um seine Hand und ließ ihn hinter sich her schleifen. Er brach dem Ghul eine der Krallen ab und nahm sie in die andere Hand. Der Elf wollte wenigstens mit irgendetwas bewaffnet sein falls sein Plan fehlschlug, auch wenn dies wohl nichts ändern würde, mit dem Dolch fühlte er sich jedenfalls wohler und er lag gut in der Hand. Shahondino ging langsam schlendernd die Stufen hinunter in den Saal des Gasthauses und erblickte den von Pilzen überwucherten, untoten Elfen. Dieser musterte ihn und zog mehrmals schnüffelnd die Nase hoch, ehe er sich wieder etwas Anderem zuwendete. Der scheinuntote Shahondino ging auf die Gasse hinaus und sah mehr als ein Dutzend Geißelkrieger. Er gaukelte langsam an ihnen vorbei, befürchtete jederzeit von ihnen entlarvt zu werden. Nach einigen Schritten, welche ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen blickte er zwischen den Untoten hindurch und sah eine weitere, viel größere, gold schimmernde Aura, welche den Eingang zum Sonnenhof versperrte, zweifellos hatte diese die gleiche Wirkung wie die kleine im Gasthaus. Der Elf fühlte sich verraten. Wie konnten sie ihn hier nur einsperren! Wie Falkenschreiter in einem Gehege. Verdammte Blutritter! ... Shahondino bewegte sich auf die Aura zu und bemerkte, dass die Untoten nicht vom Sonnenplatz oder vom Basar gekommen sein könnten... doch woher dann ? Er schaute nach rechts und sah einen rußüberzogenen Eingang zu einem Untergeschoss. Zögernd ging er zu dem Gebäude und folgte der Treppe nach unten, was er sah erfüllte ihn mit Schrecken und Hoffnung zugleich. Weitere Truppen der Geißel betraten den Raum durch eine Art Tunnel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und aus einem Loch im Boden. Sie taumelten an ihm vorbei, auf die Gasse hinauf. Shahondino bewegte sich durch die von seiner Tarnung geblendeten Untoten hindurch, auf das Loch an der Wand zu und quetschte sich hindurch. Er betrat einen verzierten Gang. Nein. Es war ein Kanal, dies müssten die verborgenen Abwasserkanäle der Stadt sein.... es gab sie also doch. Die Ghule stürmten von Süden herauf, also wendete sich Shahondino nach Norden. Es wurde finster. Elfen konnten zwar auch bei Nacht gut sehen, aber diese Kanäle waren noch dunkler als es bei Nacht je werden könnte. Er stieß sich seinen Fuß an irgendetwas am Boden und ein quieckendes Geräusch ertönte unter seiner Sohle. Shahondino wusste was dies war, er hatte sie schonmal bei einem Ausflug zur Tierhandlung gesehen... Ratten! Er hasste Ratten! Wild fuchtelte er mit seinem improvisierten Dolch durch die Gegend. Wenige, offenbar unnötige, Schwünge später sah er einen schwachen flimmernden Lichtschimmer. Er bewegte sich vorsichtig auf diesen zu und bemerkte das dies nicht von draußen kam. Neugierig schaute er zu dem immer deutlichen Schimmer und befürchtete ein weiteres Schild. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, es war Fackellicht. Shahondino blickte um die Ecke und bemerkte eine enge Treppe die nach oben führte. Er blickte sich noch einmal um und folgte dann den glitschigen Stufen. Nach einigen Knicken im Treppenlauf stieß er auf eine Holztür, neben der noch eine weitere Fackel hing. Sie war verschlossen. Wütend stach Shahondino mit dem Krallenstück in die Lücke zwischen Tür und Rahmen. Mit seinem Körpergewicht brach das rostige Schloss auf und die Tür öffnete sich. Licht blendete ihn. Er war auf dem Sonnenhof angelangt. Eine Gruppe von Wachleuten stürmten mit zornigen Gesichtern und erhobenen Waffen auf ihn zu. "Shindu fallah na!". Shahondino bemerkte seine Tarnung und den Schleim an seiner Kleidung. "Stopp! Ich bin kein Untoter! Ich bin einer der Euren!", er ließ den Darm los und wischte sich grob den Schleim ab. Die Wache betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. "Bringt mir Holz und sperrige Gegenstände! Wir müssen den Weg wieder versperren. Ach und du Junge, geh zum Sonnenzornturm, dort sammeln sich die Flüchtlinge.... Die Stadt wird evakuiert.", der Hauptmann sah betrübt aus. Shahondino folgte seinem Rat und ging zum Turm. Die Anwohner Silbermonds flüchteten auf die nördliche Insel Quel'Danas und wiegten sich dort in der Sicherheit des Sonnenbrunnens, doch der Lich Könog gefror eine Brücke aus Eis, sodass sein Heer über das Wasser marschieren konnte. Die Geißel kämpfte gegen das Aufgebot der immernoch stolzen Elfen. Frostgram traf auf Felo'melorn. Eis auf Feuer, doch die Kälte siegte und König Anasterian wurde besiegt. Nun wurden die Flüchtlinge gezwungen mit ihren Schiffen auf die See zu fahren und dort für einige Tage zu verharren. Dies war für manche Elfen der Quell für so manche Alpträume, denn jederzeit hätten die Untoten angreifen können und sie wären schutzlos wie auf einem Präsentierteller in ihren Schiffen eingesperrt. Doch früher als Erwartet zog die Geißel weiter nach Norden. Die wenigen Überlebenden nahmen die Insel von Quel'Danas, den Immersangwald und Silbermond wieder ein und säuberten Quel'thalas größtenteils von der Geißel. Ein Trupp von Kriegern zog mit ihrem Prinzen Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer nach Nordend, um den Anführer der Geißel, den Lich König Arthas, zu töten. Die Gründung Ein Schatten spiegelte sich am Vorhang. Silbermonds Straßen wurden alle gereinigt, doch die Gasse mied jeder, nur ich nicht. Sie war mein Heim geworden, warum sollte ich es verlassen? Die Bürger benannten die Mördergasse als verflucht, weil hier die Geißel in die Stadt eingefallen war, doch ich weiß, dass die Geißel auch irgendwo anders hätte einfallen können, dies war also nur ein Zufall. Ein Zufall der mir zugute kommt, denn nun ist das Gasthaus mein Eigentum. Ich werde es also auch gegen alles und jeden verteidigen. Ob es nun ein verirrter, vergessener Ghul ist oder ein wichtigtuerischer, angeblicher Besitzer dieses Gasthauses, der über irgendwelche wirren Verwandschaften und nicht nachvollziehbaren Eide das Erbe dieses Gebäudes verlangt. ...Just in diesem Moment trat jemand ein den ich eher nicht erwartet hätte, es war der Elf gewesen den ich einige Male auf der Flucht erblickt habe. Er hatte sich als würdig erwiesen. Mit seinen jungen Jahren aus dieser Hölle zu entfliehen war wirklich beeindurckend, doch was wollte er hier? "Ihr? Ich kenne euch.", sprach er. "Was wollt ihr hier?", ''kam es aus meinem Munde. "''Mein vorheriges Heim wurde beim Angriff zerstört, nun bin ich auf der Suche nach einem Neuen.". "Das hier gehört schonmal mir, sucht euch etwas anderes". ''Der junge Elf blickte mich malwieder herausfordernd an. "''Euer Name steht hier nirgends!", stellte er wütend fest. "Den werdet ihr auch niemals erfahren.", sagte ich ruhig. "Aber meinen werdet ihr kennenlernen, wenn er an einem Schild vor dem Gasthaus steht.", ''hämische Gesichtszüge bildeten sich auf seinem Antlitz. "''Ihr seid sehr mutig", ''musste während des Aufstehens zugeben. "''Nun, beweißt eure Drohungen.", forderte ich ihn herraus. "Wie ihr wünscht...", ''der Elf zog etwas, das nach einer Ghulkralle aussah und rannte auf mich zu. Ich zog meine Waffen und wich ihm aus, drehte mich und schlug mit der stumpfen Seite auf seinen Hinterkopf. Ein dumpfes Geräusch erklang, als meine Waffe auf einen Widerstand traf. Die Stuhllehne hatte nun eine kleine Einkerbung. Das Krallenstück flog auf mich zu und im letzten Moment parrierte ich, wodurch der gefährliche Gegenstand außer Sicht flog. Nun war er unbewaffnet und somit konnte ich dieses Geplänkel beenden, doch er hielt bereits zwei Besteckmesser in seinen Händen. "''Schluss damit, wir wollen doch nicht das jemand wirklich zu Schaden kommt.", ''kam es befehlend über meine Lippen. "''Habt ihr etwa Angst?", fragte mein Gegenüber. "Angst einen möglichen Freund zu verletzten, ja.". Von diesen Worten überrascht blickte er mich fragend an, die Dolche jedoch noch in Angriffsposition. "Legt erstmal diese Dinger da weg.", sprach ich als ich auf die Messer zeigte und schob gleichzeitig, vertrauenserweckend, meine Waffen in den Gürtel. Ich ließ mich auf ein gemütliches Möbelstück herab und wollte ihm meine Vorhaben erzählen, als ich plötzlich eine Gestalt hinter dem Eingangsvorhang bemerkte, die mit einer verschlüsselten Miene zu uns blickte. Seit wann stand der da? Ich hatte ihn garnicht bemerkt. Der Vorhang verhinderte weitere Erkenntnisse über die Gestalt, einzig, dass er ein Elf war konnte ich sehen. Der Vorhang wurde zur Seite gezogen als er den Raum betrat. "Entschuldigt, ich wollte euch nicht stören.", der Elf wirkte nicht recht zu diesem Ort passend. "Aber ihr stört gerade.", stellte ich ihm vor. Der Elf musste wohl durch die Kampfgeräusche angelockt worden sein. "Nun, dann verzeiht, doch ich dachte, dass jemand in Gefahr wäre. Vielleicht wurden einige Untote übersehen und jemand würde meine Hilfe benötigen.", als er das Wort Untote ''aussprach bemerkte ich einen kurzfristigen Gefühlswechsel in seinem Gesicht. "''Wer seid ihr wenn ich fragen dürfte?", ''kam es von meiner Rechten. "''Ach entschuldigt mich ein weiteres Mal, dass ich meine Manieren vergessen habe. Ich bin Vendylon, manche nennen mich bereits den Klingendichter.", ''Ein weiterer Gefühlswechsel huschte über sein Antlitz, als er seinen Titel aussprach. "''Und mit wem hab ich das Vergnügen?", fragte er neugierig. "Shahondino...". Der ebenfalls junge Elf blickte zu mir. "Habt ihr auch einen Namen?". ''Die Frage verstörte mich auf irgendeine Art und Weise. "''Nein", antwortete ich trocken. "Nun, dann geh ich wieder", der Klingendichter nickte knapp und drehte sich mit einer seltsamen Eleganz. Als er den Vorhang berührte hatte ich mich entschieden. "Vendylon, wartet.". Über seine Schulter blickend fragte er, "Ja?". "Setzt euch zu uns ich muss euch etwas fragen. Euch beide". ''Die jungen Elfen nahmen vor mir Platz. .... "''Nun, meine Vertrauten, geht und erfüllt eure Pflichten!" Die Festigung Keelen Sheets stand vor seiner Schneiderei. "Habt ihr den Stoff?". "Ja Keelen, wie in alten Zeiten", Der Schneidereifachmann ging in das Untergeschoss. "Gut, dass ihr euch uns angeschlossen habt.", ''sagte der Schatzmeister, als er den leeren Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes betrachtete. "''So ein Angebot lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen!". ''Der neue Schatzmeister schaute sich weiter in dem Keller um und erblickte einige Sklaven, amüsiert von dem Anblick wie eine Sukkubus einen Gnom züchtigte, dachte er an den zukünftigen Reichtum und die prachtvollen Geschäfte welche sie erledigen würden. Keelen Sheets legte den Stoff auf den Tisch. "''Kümmert euch darum Sirigna'no!" ''Die Sukkubus schaute auf den Stoff und lächelte. "''Keelen? Habt ihr eine Lagerhalle?". "Nur diese hier, warum?". ''Er ignorierte die Gegenfrage, "''Kennt ihr noch mehr Scheidereimeister?". Keelen blickte ihn fragen an, "Einige ja.". "Sagt mir wo ich sie antreffen kann.". "Nunja, ich habe da von einer Taurin gehört, sie kann sehr gut Schneidern, besonders in dem Bereich, den ihr bereits angesprochen habt, liegen ihre Kenntnisse,". Zufrieden blickte der Schatzmeister zu Keelen. "Ihr findet sie in der Unterstadt". Was eine Taurin in der Unterstadt zu gesuchen pflegte, verwirrte ihn. Als hätte Keelen seine Gedanken gelesen, "Dort findet man den günstigsten Stoff um Smokings herzustellen". "Gut dann werde ich nun verreisen". ''"''Achja, Keelen, ihr solltet euren Namen ändern". "Wie wäre es mit Keelen Tuchus?", ''fragte der Schneiderermeister. "''In Ordnung. Gut , dass man euch vertrauen kann". "Natürlich und nun entschuldigt mich Schatzmeister, ich muss die Schneiderei verwalten". "Ich wollte eh gerade gehen, auf ein baldiges Widersehen, Keelen.".... Aufgrund des neuen Bündnisses zwischen Blutelfen, Orks, Tauren, Trollen und den Verlassenen, welches knapp Die Horde genannt wird, konnten die Geschäfte voran getrieben werden. Der Misstrauen zu den ehemaligen Geißelangehörigen und den zuvor dämonischen Orks, ließen die Schneider der Blutelfen ''sich nicht dazu bewegen, die anderen Städte zu betreten, was ihm sehr zugute kam, denn nun gab es mehr Wollstoff für ihn, dem Klingendichter Vendylon und Schatzmeister der Gossenguffler. "''Ihr dürft nicht passieren Elf!", der Ton des Untoten Wachmanns ließ keine Außnahmen zu. Keine gewöhnlichen Außnahmen, aber Vendylon konnte ihn überlisten. "Wieviel verdient ihr euch als Wachmann?". "Das geht euch soviel an wie diese grüne Grütze da vorne". Der Untote deutete auf den fragwürdig blubbernden gelb-grünen Schleimgraben hinter dem Elfen. "Ich gebe euch zwanzig Goldstücke wenn ihr eine Außnahme macht...". "Zwan.. zwan.. Zwanzig?", der Wachmann geriet ins Stocken. "Entschuldigt, ich meinte fünfundzwanzig...". "Gebt mir das Gold und ihr dürft immer wieder passieren!". "Guter Mann.", der Schatzmeister nahm den Goldbeutel und gab ihn der Wache, welche mit glizernden Augen den Inhalt durchstöberte und ungläubig auf den metallenen Münzen zu knabbern begann. Vendylon ging an ihm vorbei die Treppen hinauf und inspizierte die dunklen, feuchten Gänge. Sie waren eine weitere gute Möglichkeit Gold zu verdienen. Es klingt zwar fragwürdig, doch der Klingendichter war nicht umsonst Schatzmeister der Gossenguffler. Vendylon trat in einen steinernden Kanal, auf dessen Grund dieses grün-gelbe Zeug lag. Einige Fackeln erhellten den Tunnel, deren Flammen sich gerade hektisch bewegten, als wäre ein Luftzug in den Tunnel gezogen. Vendylon duckte sich instinktiv als ein Schatten über ihn hinüber glitt. Er drehte sich um und sah eine Fledermaus mit einem Reiter in den gemauerten Kanal fliegen. ... Freude überkam ihn, als sich ein Plan in seinem Kopf ausfaltete und realistische Strukturen annahm. ... "Hier eine Zugbrücke, .... dahinter ein paar Häuser, ..... da ein paar Wachen...", ''er durchschritt die Gänge, als er eine Kreatur erblickte, die aus mehreren Stückchen Fleisch zusammengeflickt zu sein schien. Er nahm den Wurfspeer in die Hand und zielte auf den Kopf. "''Gorm'dok kein Geißel, Gorm'dok gut", sprach die tiefe, schleimige Stimme des Monstrums, es hatte ihn offenbar schon länger beobachtet. Vendylon schritt auf ihn zu und bemerkte die heraus hängenden Eingeweide, kein wirklich appetitanregender Anblick. "Warum bist du hier in den Kanälen Gor.. ähm, warum bist du hier?", ''widerholte sich der Schatzmeister. "''Gorm'dok verbannt, Gorm'dok nicht mögen Untote, Gorm'dok geflüchtet", ''der Elf schmunzelte über die Ironie des Untoten und sah seine Chance. "''Nun Gorm'dok ich könnte dich wieder nützlich machen", das Geschöpf starrte ihn an. "Du könntest dich den Gossengufflern anschließen und den Bereich hier bewachen, du könntest der Aufseher dieser Kanäle werden und Hüter unseres Schatzes, welchen wir dir anvertrauen würden, .... sofern du dies möchtest", "Gorm'dok schwört, Gorm'dok treu, Gorm'dok sterben für dich werden", ''der Schatzmeister konnte ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Erst hatte die Schneiderei-Taurin sich angeschlossen und nun hatte er einen weiteren Bereich eingenommen. ... Gute Nachrichten für den Boss. ... Die Gossenguffler breiten sich aus.... Die Geschichte nach der Gründung ''Anmerkung: Dieser Teil der Geschichte wird durch Events getaltet und breitet sich durch Erlebnisse der Gildenmitglieder immer weiter aus. Falls ihr etwas für euch Bedeutsames (Im Namen der Gilde) erlebt hat, dann sagt es einem der Vertrauten, sodass es hier aufgeschrieben werden kann. ..... Die Struktur '' ''Ränge der Gossenguffler: *Der Boss (Anführer der Gossenguffler) : Anmerkung: Den Boss kennen nur seine Vertrauten, sonst keiner, deshalb ist er auch nicht in der Gilde. *Vertrauter (Gildenmeister) : Aufgabe: Die Gemeinschaft erhalten. *Rat der Gosse (Gildenrat) : Aufgabe: Die Vertrauten beraten. *Ehrwürdiger (Offizier) : Aufgabe: ''Bei Events eine Gruppe leiten. *Schatten (Veteran) : ''Aufgabe: ''Den Anwärtern helfen. *Guffler (Mitglied) : ''"Aufgabe: ''Die Gemeinschaft füllen." *Eckenpirscher (Twink) : ''"Aufgabe: ''Unnötig die Mitgliederzahl erhöhen." *Strauchdieb (Anwärter) : ''"Aufgabe: ''Die Gilde und ihre Ansässigen kennenlernen." *Speichellecker (Respecktloses, niederes Geschöpf) : ''"Aufgabe: ''Sich für sein unwüsrdiges Verhalten schämen und nachdenken wie er es wieder gut machen kann." : ''Anmerkungen: ''Scherze gehören nicht zur Respecktlosigkeit. Mangelnde Disziplin bei Veranstaltungen, welche den Spaß der Gemeinschaft versaut hingegen schon. 'Dazu sei nochmal gesagt: Kein Mitglied der Gilde untersteht der Pflicht jederzeit und ohne Gegenspruch diese Aufgaben zu erfüllen ---> Resultat: Spaßbremse und unnötige Ernsthaftigkeit, sodass Furcht bei einem ausgelöst wird, falls man mal nicht die Lust zur Erfüllung der Aufgaben seines Ranges hat.' 'Besondere Aufgabe:' ''Falls ein Mitglied aus der Gemeinschaft afk geht und sich in Silbermond oder Unterstadt aufhält, kann er sich gerne in den Eingangsbereich zu einem Gebiet der Gossenguffler stellen. ' Bezahlung der Mitglieder: ' Die regelmäßige Bezahlung: Die Gossenguffler zahlen jedem Mitglied monatlich eine Goldsumme. Die besondere Bezahlung: Aufträge: Ihr habt manchmal die Möglichkeit Aufträge zu erfüllen, sofern ihr einen Auftrag erfolgreich erfüllt habt bekommt ihr eine Belohnung in Goldstücken, welche von der Länge und Schwierigkeit des Auftrags abhängt. Besonderes Verhalten: Falls ihr euch äußerst gut verhaltet, bekommt ihr ebenfalls einen Goldbetrag, dessen Höhe auf der Besonderheit des Geschehens variiert. Anmerkung: Besonderes Verhalten wäre es zum Beispiel, wenn ein Gildenmitglied spontan an einem Rp'lerischen Ereigniss teilnimmt, nachdem der Zahlende um ein Erscheinen geboten hat. Die Aufnahme Es gibt keine bestimmten Tage an denen man die Vertrauten immer erreichen kann, deswegen müsst ihr einfach mal selber nachschauen ob einer von den Gossengufflern on ist, den ihr bitten könntet, eine Nachricht an die Vertrauten zu hinterlassen, sofern sie gerade nicht da sind. Ablauf der Aufnahme: Ihr folgt dem Gespräch zweier Wachen, oder die Schatten flüstern euch an. Diese beiden Sachen sollten euch als Aufwecker dienen, denn die Wachen und die Schatten weisen euch auf das Gleiche hin... . Die Gossenguffler suchen... .Falls dieser Text im Channel geschrieben wird, könnt ihr euch zum jeweiligen Ort aufmachen und nach dem Gesprächsthema Ausschau halten, ... . (Meistens hält sich die Person, die euch weiterhelfen könnte, am Geländer im Obergeschoss auf.) Es gibt einige wichtige Aspekte die man beachten sollte, sofern man interessiert ist. '' #''Ein taugliches Auftreten... Wer über die Tische hüpfend, und Leute ignorierend, in den Raum gesprungen kommt, ohne eine Ausrede parat zu haben, kann sich schonmal als abgeschoben sehen. #''Einen Grund haben...'' Die Gossenguffler nehmen nur Leute auf, die ein dunkles oder armseeliges Dasein führen, sprich treue Angehörige des Lichts bekommen eher den Dolch ins Gesicht, anstatt in die Hand. Das heißt nicht, dass Leute die einen Paladin spielen sofort ausgeschlossen werden, falls sie einen guten Grund haben (wie jeder andere Interessent auch), können sie gerne zu uns stoßen. Es wird keine Völker- oder Klassenaußnahme gemacht. #''Die Disziplin und der Respekt...'' Ein guter Gossenguffler wird nicht durch seine Stufe oder seinen Rang ausgezeichnet, nein, die Disziplin macht es. Wer keine Disziplin zeigen kann, wird deshalb nicht aufgenommen. Folgender Grund: Wer bei einem Event nicht auf den Gruppenleiter hört, verdirbt den Spaß der anderen Mitglieder und versaut das Geschehen. Falls jemand die Kontrolle über seine Nerven verliert und meint er müsste ohne triftige Ausrede Unfug stiften, der kommt vorerst auf den Rang Speichellecker und muss seinen Smoking abgeben. Schande und herabschauende Blicke werden so zu seinem Alltag, nur durch vornehmes Verhalten wird ein Speichellecker wieder auf seinen vorherigen Rang gestuft. #''Der Wille...'' Nicht nur das Gold dient als Grund für die Anwesenheit eines Gossengufflers, sondern auch der Wille dem Rp beizutragen und womöglich auch Geschichte zu schreiben. #''Die Treue''... Gossenguffler halten zusammen, egal wo und egal wie. Sie sind wie Pech und Schwefel, wie Adenin und Thymin/Cytosin und Guanin, wie Guffler und Smoking. Wenn ein Gossenguffler um Unterstützung im Rp fragt, wäre es nicht falsch dem Aufruf zu folgen, es könnte nicht nur ein Grund zum Gold bekommen sein, sondern auch um das Ansehen bei allen Mitgliedern zu erhöhen. Nicht nur aufgenommen werden, sondern auch bleiben: Aus Vorsichtsmaßnahmen und eigenen Erfahrungen wurden einige Regeln und Grundsätze aufgestellt. *Jeder Guffler bekommt einen Smoking, es ist kein Geschenk, sondern eher eine Uniform. Das heißt: Der Smoking ist immernoch Eigentum der Gemeinschaft und wenn jemand auf die Schande des Speichelleckers fallen sollte, wird der Smoking wieder einkassiert. *Sofern jemand meint er müsste ganz viele Level 1 Charaktäre erstellen und alle in die Gilde holen, um den Smoking zu bekommen und diesen verkaufen, um dann den Charakter wieder zu löschen und unter anderem Namen neu zu erstellen, damit das gleiche Spiel von vorne anfängt, hat sich ganz gewaltig geirrt, denn offizielle Twinks haben einen extra Rang und bekommen keinen Smoking gestellt. Inoffizielle Twinks hingegen werden durch das Erscheinen zu den Events und der Prüfung vom Strauchdieb zum Guffler gesiebt und aus der Gilde verbannt. Der Hauptcharakter wird auf den Rang des Speichelleckers gestuft und in Schande gebadet, bis er sich wieder bewiesen hat. *Die Speichellecker werden aufgrund ihres anekelnden Verhaltens nach einiger Zeit aus der Gemeinschaft verbannt oder unter hohen Anforderungen wieder zu ihrem normalen Rang geleitet. Mitglieder die einmal diesen Rang bekleidet haben oder bekleiden werden in der Geschichte vermerkt, sodass man sie niemals wieder vergisst. Die Vertrauten bürden nicht für diese Strafe und teilen sie auch nur unter klaren Beweisen und eindeutiger demokratischer Abstimmung aus. *Niemand sollte sich gezwungen fühlen zu den Events zu erscheinen. Das Leben außerhalb der World of Warcraft geht stets vor. *Kein Mitglied der Gemeinschaft untersteht der Pflicht jederzeit und ohne Gegenspruch die Aufgaben seines Ranges zu erfüllen. Die Mitglieder Boss *''Geheim'' Vertraute *Vendylon *Shahondino Rat der Gosse Ehrwürdiger Unabdingbaren *Gorm'dok *Kanrama *Keelen Sheets/Tuchus *Sirigna'no *Cedric Stumpel Schatten Guffler *Saferiân *Funkel Eckenpirscher *Janaleh Strauchdieb Speichellecker Die Galerie WoWScrnShot 091110 215810.jpg|Gasthaus der Gossenguffler (Innen) WoWScrnShot 091110 214000.jpg|Kanäle der Gossenguffler (Grützenteich) WoWScrnShot 091110 211546.jpg|Gasthaus der Gossenguffler (Außen) WoWScrnShot 091110 212035.jpg|Sirigna'no (Schneidereiaufseherin der Gossenguffler) WoWScrnShot 091110 211950.jpg|Schneiderei der Gossenguffler (Innen-unten) WoWScrnShot 091110 211815.jpg|Schneiderei der Gossenguffler (Außen) WoWScrnShot 091110 211908.jpg|Keelen Sheets/Tuchus (Schneidereivorsitzender der Gossenguffler) WoWScrnShot 091110 214201.jpg|Gorm'dok (Aufseher der Gossengufflerkanäle) WoWScrnShot 091110 213744.jpg|Kanrama (Smokingschneidereifachfrau) WoWScrnShot_091110_224744.jpg|Ein entspannender Shahondino (Gossengufflergasthaus) WoWScrnShot_091110_225411.jpg|Der Schatzmeister beim Zählen der Einnahmen (Gossengufflerschneiderei) WoWScrnShot_091310_204227.jpg|Geländer des Gufflers *Anmerkung: Es scheint als hätte dort jemand den Namen Vendylon eingeritzt.*(Gossengufflergasthaus) WoWScrnShot_091610_210440.jpg|Cedric Stumpel (Katzenhändler der Gossenguffler) Gossenguffler, Die